The World Of The New
by mirrorstare
Summary: Scorp is a Raven, Potters a Gryffie, and Rose is a Snake? What! Lives are switched, and roles are changed. My take on the new trio. I suck at summaries I know.
1. As Long As Noone Knows

A/N

Hey ya'll! What's up? This is my new story! Albus, Rose and Scorpius just because I've yet to write a story about them. So enjoy and I owe nothing, but the plot. (See how I snuchk the Disclaimer in there?)

Chapter One – As Long As No One Knows

Scorpius sat in his empty compartment, and read a book. It was huge and it was not in the first time he had read it, but it was something he truly enjoyed. It wasn't something you would ever really find a fifteen year old reading though. No _The Art of War_ was something that might be better suited for a seventeen year old. It didn't stop him though.

So he read on again, over the same techniques. He smiled as he flipped to the next page. And looked up as the compartment door slid open. He looked at the two people who stood there and then out the window checking to make sure that they were taking off.

"They're not looking, they've all already left," Rose said curtly, flopping down into her seat and crossing her legs.

"Yeah, they're long gone mate," Albus said, sitting down on the other side and crossing his legs under him.

Scorpius closed his book and looked at his friends with a smile. "Alright then, how was your summer?" he asked them both, taking out a licorice wand and giving it to Rose who immediately stuck it in her mouth.

"Ah, not much really. We mostly just hung out like always. Went to the beach, had like twelve birthday parties and Gram's house," Rose said around the wand. Scorpius chuckled and looked at his other friend.

"We always have the same summer," he said in his usual bored voice as he flipped through the broom magazine.

Scorpius smiled again and went back to his reading. This is how it always was. Al flipped through magazines, looking at girls and brooms, Rose was eating something and hummed, and Scorpius read a proper book. They were comfortable like that. As long as no one knew they were friends, as long as they acted like they hated each other, they were ok. They were perfect.

A/N

Reviews are Love and they help the creative jucies... trust me as bad as that sounds!


	2. Slytherin Princess

Chapter Two – Slytherin Princess

Rose smiled at her companions, giving them a two finger salute, before shaking out her hair and leaving them to head down to the dungeons. Everyone knew who she was and not even the older students gave her problems. She might have been a half blood, but she was top of the pyramid in Slytherin and everyone knew better than to mess with Professor Nott's favorite student.

Anyways if anyone did, she could hex the snot out of them. She may not be like her mother, or even as good as Scorpius in her jinx's but she could very well handle her own. She was ready at all times and her wand was out faster than a Firebolt. She was their Princess and the absolute poster child for Slytherin. If you wanted to know what one was, just spend one day with her. She can talk her way out of anything. She can get her way with anything. A complete beautiful danger and just say one thing about a 'mudblood', and you'll be on the wrong side of a very good hex.

She was like the Pansy Parkinson of her year, only way better looking. As she reached the dungeons she found a couple of her new fellow house mates making fun of another girl. She walked up, head held high, and grabbed the back one of the little boy's shirt collar, pulling him back to many of her friend's amusement.

He looked up struggling and cursing. "You know, you shouldn't use such words in front of ladies," Rose said a smirk on her face.

"You better let me go, or I'll tell my father!" the boy said and the older girls around them laughed.

"You better let me go, blab la bla," she said in a quick little mocking voice. She pushed the boy against the wall and glared daggers at him. "Now you listen here, scum," she said her wand at his throat, "you'll not only watch your tongue, but you'll respect your elders as well as your new housemates, because as of right now, she's your little sister for the next seven years. Someone picks on her and you'll hex the living daylights out of them, got it?"

The boy looked at the girl and then back to Rose and nodded. She let him go and he walked over, helped her up and apologized. The girl nodded accepting it and then thanked Rose.

"No problem, you just tell me if anyone else messes with you. And you better keep your promise," she said to the boy. He nodded again and followed the girl and his friends through the barrier. Rose smiled and gestured for her friends to follow them.

A/N

I own Nothing, Review!


	3. The Lions of the East

Chapter Three – To The Lions Of The East

Albus Potter, better known as just Al or the hottest boy on the Quidditch team, has rightfully supported the Potter name in his years. Following in the footsteps of his grandfather, father, god brother, and brother, he was all that they were and more.

He was hot, he was Seeker, and he was bad with just a touch of the Potter cockiness. He smirked as all the girls clamored toward him.

"Al, hey, how was your summer?" "Hey Al, I was wondering…" "Albus, I need help in Transfiguration…" were just some of the things he heard.

"Ladies, please, back off the Potter man," said the savior of the night. Albus looked over to see Don. Flashing a heartwarming smile at all the girls, he headed to the usual spot for the two in the common room.

"Donavan the man, what's up?"Al asked looking through his magazine before tossing it to Don.

"Not much, just showing up to save you from the Potter glory," Don said with a small whistle for the girl that walked by. She giggled and looked away blushing. And Don smiled.

"So what havoc shall we wreck this year? Blowing up Moaning Myrtle's home? Gluing the girls to their toilet seats? Giving Nott a run for his money in his own class?" Al asked, winking at the swooning girls that walked by.

"I say we do all, and by the way, I feel that I should be angry with you," Don said, looking at the girls.

"Why is that, mate?"

"Because of that damn Potter glory," Don replied with a chuckle.

Al smiled at his friend and shrugged. "We're cursed with good looks and charm, what can I say?"

A/N

REVIEW!


	4. The Raven That Flies the Highest

Chapter Four – The Raven That Flies The Highest

"A cloud was my mother, the wind is my father, my son is the cool stream, and my daughter is the fruit of the land. A rainbow is my bed, the earth my final resting place, and I'm the torment of man. What am I? "asked the big protruding Ravens head.

Everyone looked around, no one having any idea. Not even the older kids knew. Scorpius rolled his eyes and hiding his face called out, "Rain!"

The door opened and everyone filed in, no one knowing who it was that had called out the answer. Scorpius made his way up to the dormitories, not really eager to be stared at. No one had yet seemed to get over the fact that he could actually be in anywhere other than Slytherin.

He reclined back on the bed only to have something thrown on him. He coughed, his body trying to regain the breath that he lost, and looked up at the person who had thrown the gigantic package on his chest.

"Hello, Nova," he said, hefting the thing off him and sitting up.

"Happy late birthday, Scorp. I felt like giving your present to you in person," said the ever bouncy muggle born. "Oh and thanks for letting us all in, now open your present."

Scorpius looked over at the parcel and untied the bow slowly, folding back the layering of brown paper to see_ Hogwarts: A History Revived _laying there. He smiled and ran a hand over the newly written book.

"First copy made, signed by Hermione Granger herself. Her daughter, that Slytherin brat doesn't even have it yet," Nova said happily, scowling a bit at any mention of Rose. They had a bit of a war going on and it didn't help any that Rose was his best friend and his lifelong crush. Not that Nova knew that.

He knew for a fact that Rose didn't have it, because not even her mother had it yet. She had written him about it, so he knew what he was going to be getting. Even if Nova didn't know Rose "ruined the surprise for the Raven-clueless". Scorpius smiled again and looked to the beaming girl.

"Thanks, Nova, this is awesome. I don't think there's anything better than this right now," he said hugging her briefly and then backing away. "But I'm afraid you need to leave now. I'm getting tired."

"Aww, Scorp, your no fun. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

"Tomorrow is Saturday," Scorpius complained.

"Exactly," Nova said, skipping out of the room with a smile over her shoulder. "Night, Scorp!"

A/N

Reviews=Love I own nada that you recognize


End file.
